Date Night: Plan B
by ManhattanMadame
Summary: Guitar Hero night hadn't gone to plan; could an impromptu trip to Coney Island save their evening? Adam/OC.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, they're not mine. I do not own, nor do I claim to own, anybody from the show. **

**Notes: **

**1) Sorry it's been an age since I posted last guys! I've been buried under a pile of essays and revision for the past month or so and it's really messed about with any creative flow I had going! It's taken me a while to get any form of a story together in my mind so hopefully normal service will resume shortly!**

**2) Another chapter of 'Stolen' will be coming soon. **

**Thanks: I just wanted to say thank you to everybody who read, reviewed and/or favourited my last story "Stolen" especially**_**CSINYPacker012, Lime_Sweet_Pea **_**and**_**Brinchen86. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Guitar Hero: people either loved it or they hated it; they were either great at it or they were awful; it was either a bit of fun and a chance for friendly competition and banter or it was a fierce competition of unparalleled importance.

Kara and Adam fell into the first group; sadly, the rest of the bar fell into the second. Whilst Adam and Kara were ready to have a fun evening having a few drinks and competing against each other, everybody else was taking the whole thing _very _seriously.

"Oh my God! Look!" Kara giggled as she subtly directed Adam's attention to a man standing in the corner of the bar. Adam turned around just in time to see the man stretching his arms before rubbing his hands together to loosen up his fingers.

"Is he _warming up_?!" Adam asked with a chuckle. Kara nodded before taking a sip of her drink.

Kara and Adam both watched in utter shock when the man bent down and removed his own Guitar Hero guitar from a gym bag.

"That's…" Adam began but paused as he contemplated which word to use.

"Dedication?" Kara offered.

"Weird!" Adam finished. Kara nodded her agreement.

"Shall we, uh, go somewhere else?" Adam asked when the man began to mime pressing the buttons, clearly preparing himself for battle.

"Good idea!" Kara said before finishing her drink.

* * *

After much discussion and debate with a taxi driver, Adam and Kara ended up in Coney Island.

"I can't believe you've never been to Coney Island!" Adam exclaimed as they walked along the Boardwalk.

Kara bit her bottom lip. "I have… clown issues."

"Clown issues?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't Coney Island known for its circus? I _hate _the circus!" Kara was now twirling a long strand of hair around one of her fingers whilst still chewing on her bottom lip.

"It's not that kind of circus. It's…" Adam began to explain but changed his mind, he didn't think Kara would like the alternative much more than she did the clowns.

"It's closed anyway so unless there are any rogue clowns roaming around--" Adam stopped when he saw a flicker of fear cross Kara's eyes.

"You'll be fine. No clowns at Coney Island, I promise."

Kara visibly relaxed.

* * *

Due to Adam having the following day free from work and Kara working a late shift the pair had decided that for once, seeing as time appeared to be on their side, they would spend some time just walking along the boardwalk and around Coney Island itself, deciding what they wanted to do and see.

"Is that The Cyclone?" Kara's eyes lit up when she caught sight of the world famous rollercoaster.

"Uh-huh." Adam nodded.

The pair briefly locked eyes and exchanged knowing glances before they wordlessly moved towards the large wooden structure.

"Wow that is not a good look." Kara said as she and Adam looked at the pictures taken on the ride. Her face was set in a half-smile half-scream expression, her long black hair flowing in two different directions: half straight up in the air and half across her face.

"I think you look good," Adam said simply. He wasn't sure whether he had intended to only think it or whether he wanted to say it. Either way, he was surprised to realise he didn't regret it.

Kara smiled but blushed slightly, caught off guard by how genuine and honest compliments from Adam seemed to be.

* * *

Kara and Adam spent the next few hours playing various arcade games, competing on the bumper cars or visiting the amusements.

Adam had won a basketball challenge in the arcade but decided to leave his prize: a plush clown toy, when Kara had refused to even stand near the booth. She really did have clown issues.

Kara had evened the score by beating Adam on the bumper cars. Something which had caused him to remark he would never get into a car she was driving.

After embarking on a few other games and a trip on the Spook-a-Rama 'haunted' ride which left Adam convinced he would never hear again, they had decided to wind down with a ride on the Wonder Wheel.

"I'm glad we decided to come here instead," Adam said as the wheel lifted their car higher and higher off the ground.

"Me too," Kara replied, leaning closer to Adam as the car tipped slightly.

The spent most of the ride to the top of the wheel in silence, observing the stalls below them getting smaller and smaller and taking in the view of the beach and sea, not that much could be seen in darkness and past the lights decorating the stalls below.

Kara had inched closer and closer to Adam until he finally felt comfortable enough to place his arm around her and pull her closer. He hadn't been sure if he should keep her at arms length or not but she apparently wished to be closer and he certainly wasn't going to tell her to move away!

Acting entirely on instinct Adam bent down and lightly brushed his lips against Kara's before realising what he had done and pulling away causing the car to tip furiously.

"I, uh, sorry, I…" Adam began.

"Adam." Kara placed a hand on his cheek, titling his face to gain eye contact.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!" Kara said before claiming his lips in a kiss.

* * *

Neither of them mentioned the kiss after they stepped off the Wonder Wheel but Adam now felt confident enough to take Kara's hand as they walked back along the boardwalk to find a taxi that would take them back to Manhattan. They walked for twenty minutes before they found anyone willing to take them home.

The ride home went all too fast for Adam's liking. Before he knew it Kara was dislodging herself from the seat next to him where she had been contentedly resting her head on his shoulder and getting out of the taxi.

"I had a really awesome night tonight," Adam said as he stood on the sidewalk outside Kara's apartment building with her.

"Me too," Kara smiled before falling silent.

"'Night Adam," she added before kissing him gently on the cheek.

"'Night," he replied before watching her walk up the steep steps to her apartment building.

When Kara had let herself into the building and Adam was convinced she was out of sight, he allowed himself a brief moment to indulge in what could only be described as his victory dance. Little did he know that on the other side of the large black door, Kara was doing exactly the same thing.


End file.
